Abstract The project goal is to host a live interprofessional conference supported by web-based learning that will provide evidence-based information, strategies, guidelines, and tools to assist in reducing antibiotic use through appropriate antibiotic stewardship (AS). The specific objective of this conference is to provide information to various provider types that will enhance their knowledge and understanding of strategies that may be used in building successful antibiotic stewardship programs (ASPs). Evidence-based strategies and tools promote judicious antibiotic use and reduce the number of unnecessary antibiotics prescribed in Kentucky, thereby making healthcare safer, reducing cost, and improving overall quality. The University Of Kentucky College Of Nursing Office of Nursing Continuing Education (ONCE) will host the proposed conference in collaboration with key stakeholders who serve on the steering committee. This steering committee will identify nationally recognized experts in the field of AS who will provide information and guidance to clinicians on the practical aspects of antibiotic stewardship activities. The ONCE is requesting a project period of one (1) year to support a Dissemination and Implementation conference. The proposed conference includes a two-day in-seat regional conference for 2018 that will utilize video conferencing at multiple sites throughout Kentucky. The conference will include didactic sessions, discussion, networking time, and follow-up web-based learning. Invitations to the conference will be distributed to professional organizations within Kentucky and its bordering states. Various strategies utilized in this conference will increase engagement of healthcare providers by extending capacity and outreach to those who may not be able to attend in order to reach priority populations. The target audience will be all healthcare practitioners responsible for prescribing antibiotics as well as non-prescribing registered nurses and pharmacists. The first day of the conference will address specific areas concerning antibiotic use in Kentucky and the nation at large as well as methods that can be employed to build robust ASPs. The second day of the conference will provide information on how to increase interprofessional collaboration with a special emphasis on the role of non-prescribing nurses in reducing antibiotic use. The University Of Kentucky College Of Nursing Office of Nursing Continuing Education (ONCE) is in a unique position to lead efforts in interprofessional collaboration and the role of nurses and other healthcare providers in promoting AS. The ONCE will build on previous conferences regarding AS by: (1) providing in-depth information to healthcare practitioners regarding strategies in developing robust ASPs through use of evidence- based practices, tools, and guidelines; (2) increasing capacity of attendance through multi-media platforms; (3) networking with experts in AS at the state and national level; and (4) providing a forum for exploring strategies to increase interprofessional collaboration and the unique role of nurses in reducing unnecessary antibiotic use.